Memories
by carolineakim
Summary: Ini bukan memori buruk. Melainkan, memori pahit/BadSummary/Gabisa Bikin Summary/YAOI/BL/TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE/IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ/ABIS BACA MUSTI REVIEW!/KAISOO, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, HUNHAN, CHENMIN


_**Memories**_

 _ **Main Cast : All member EXO**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Angst, Hurt, Sad, Happy Ending**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Title : Memories**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot**_

 _ **Author : Choi Ye Seul a.k.a PinkyPheonix/Mrs. Pinky (Apa aja deh. Asal jangan Mimin)**_

 _ **Warning : YAOI, Abal-abal, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan membuat pusing dan muntah pelangi (?), Author rada gaje OTW sarap, NO PLAGIARISM!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading and Enjoy it!**_

 ** _Seandainya, itu semua tidak terjadi,_**

 ** _Mungkin, kita akan selalu bersama_**

 ** _Yakinlah..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Luhan's Side_**

Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Yang harusnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia keluarkan. Tapi, ia baru tahu semalam. Jadi, ia membayar tangis yang harusnya ia keluarkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia sendiri. Sendiri. Keluarganya sudah jauh disana. Tapi, bukan itu yang ia tangisi. Bukan keluarganya yang sudah tiada. Melainkan, beberapa orang yang menghiasi kehidupannya. Tapi, dia baru mengingat semua memori itu. Dia baru tahu memori itu.

"Aku terlambat... Hiks... Hiks..." tangisnya. Lebih tepatnya meraung. "AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!" serunya sambil membanting vas bunga di meja nakasnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Dan bodohnya,_**

 ** _Kita baru tahu semuanya..._**

 ** _Baru mengetahui hal itu..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Kyungsoo's side_**

Kyungsoo sudah menghancurkan isi kamarnya. Vas bunga, figura foto, bahkan, meja nakasnya ia jatuhkan. Matanya sudah lelah untuk menangis.

 ** _PRANG_**

Kyungsoo membanting kaca yang ada didinding itu. "Semuanya berdusta! Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya!" geramnya sambil membanting kursi.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Bahkan, kita tak tahu_**

 ** _Apa yang membuat kita seperti ini._**

 ** _Ini sudah terlambat untuk dimengerti_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Baekhyun's side_**

Baekhyun menangis di dalam selimutnya. Ia terus-terusan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sesekali memekik.

"Mengapa baru ada? Mengapa? Apa salah kami? Hiks... Itu terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan sebuah hal yang terlupakan. Hiks..."

Ia terus terisak dan menangis sambil memeluk gulingnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ya, itu semua terlalu berharga._**

 ** _Sangat berharga,_**

 ** _Sayangnya, itu memiliki efek dari hal berharga_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Xiumin's side_**

"Ya Tuhan... Mengapa aku baru mengetahui-nya? Apa ini terlalu membahagiakan? Sampai, ini dijadikan sebuah masalah yang berujung oleh perpisahan," katanya sendu sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Itu bukan perpisahan yang indah. Sangat menyakitkan. Dan baru merasakan sakit itu," ucap Xiumin sambil menghela nafas panjang.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Sangat menyakitkan?_**

 ** _Tentu saja..._**

 ** _Dan itu membuat pisau semakin dalam menancap ke jantung_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Lay's side_**

"Mengapa hidup ini rumit sekali? Sangat rumit. Dan semuanya hilang begitu aku mengetahuinya," gumam Lay.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang lain, selain ini? Ini terlalu rumit untuk dijalani. Aku tak akan sanggup," gumamnya lagi sambil menutup wajahnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Rumit?_**

 ** _Tentu saja._**

 ** _Tapi, jika ini mimpi, tolong sadarkan kami_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Tao's side_**

Tao meremas rambut pirangnya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Kepalanya pening serasa dihantam benda berat. Rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi, sesak di dadanya tidak bisa dia lawan. Bahkan, untuk bergerak saja sangat sesak.

 _'_ _Terlambat mengetahuinya. Dan bukan disaat yang tepat. Mengapa terasa sangat sesak dan menyakitkan? Ya Tuhan...'_ batin Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Memang di waktu tidak tepat._**

 ** _Dunia baru memperbolehkan mereka sekarang._**

 ** _Tapi, dunia ini kejam._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Sehun's side_**

"Mengapa sulit sekali, sih?" bentak Sehun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mondar-mandir di kamarnya. "Memori apa itu? Mengapa seperti itu?"

Sehun berhenti ditempat ia menemukan memori-nya. Ia tak bisa terlalu lama didekat memori itu.  
Lalu, ia menendang kursi didekatnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Dan semua itu diketahui tidak sengaja._**

 ** _Seandainya,_**

 ** _Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Kai's side_**

Kai terus mengeraskan rahangnya sedari tadi. Emosi? Ya, sangat emosi. Ia memukul dinding bercat orange miliknya. "Ini imajinasi yang berlebihan. Semuanya pecah. Seakan tidak ada ujungnya. Ini bukan labirin!" serunya sambil kembali memukul dinding.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding itu. "Ini sangat tidak bisa aku bayangkan,"

 ** _..._**

 ** _Fantasi? Imajinasi?_**

 ** _Bukan._**

 ** _Itu nyata!  
..._**

 ** _Chanyeol's side_**

"Jika memang betul, aku harus berbuat apa?"

Chanyeol memandang figura foto itu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa lagi. Ia terus-terus memandang figura foto yang tersimpan sejuta memori dan kisah didalamnya. Sangat, berharga.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Tapi, itu seperti fantasi._**

 ** _Fantasi tak berujung._**

 ** _Sampai akan menemukannya sendiri._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Chen's side_**

Namja ini tak bisa menangis bahkan bicara sekalipun. Terlalu sakit untuk diucapkan dan harus dibayangi.

Bahkan, namja ini hanya selalu terbayang memori itu. Memori yang indah, tapi, sangat menyakitkan dan pahit. Sulit untuk dilupakan. Tapi, ia tak bisa terus mengingat sepenuhnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Tenanglah,_**

 ** _Sakit ini akan berakhir._**

 ** _Walau sangat lama..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Suho's side_**

Air mata mengalir menghiasi wajah Malaikat milik Suho. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi, tak bisa. Kejadian pahit beruntun datang setelah datangnya memori itu dikepalanya.

"Aku harus melakukan apa? Hiks..." tangisnya sambil mencengkram dada-nya kuat. Sangat pahit.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Tapi, kapan waktunya?_**

 ** _Besok? Tidak mungkin._**

 ** _Ini sangat lama._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Kris's side_**

Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Ingin menangis. Tapi, gagal. Ia ingin emosi. Ya, emosi. Itu sangat tepat.

"ARGH!" erangnya sambil menyambar taplak meja. Membuat semua yang ada diatas meja itu pecah dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 11 namja yang membuat memori bersamanya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Sakit. Sesak. Sedih. Kesal. Emosi._**

 ** _Itu yang sekarang sedang berkecamuk.  
Memiliki pengalaman pahit sepanjang hidup._**

 ** _Tapi, saat akan memperbaruinya,  
Memori yang terlalu berharga itu datang._**

 ** _Membuat semua terasa gagal._**

 ** _Tenang,  
Ini hanya butuh waktu._**

 ** _Sangat lama tentunya..._**

...

 ** _Flashback on_**

"Hahahaha... Tidak begitu, sih. Tapi, aku ingin seperti itu. Hehehe..." tawa Luhan. "Ish! Kau terlalu berharap, ge," cibir Kyungsoo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hei! Jangan seperti itu. Nanti, aku panggilkan Kai untuk melumat bibirmu yang sedang manyun itu," canda Lay sambil tertawa. "Yak! Sejak kapan kau mesum, hah?" gerutu Kyungsoo dan membuat Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, Tao, dan Xiumin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

7 meter didepan mereka...

"Nice shoot, hyung!" puji Kai sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Suho. "Ne, ne... Gomawo." Kata Suho. "Kris-ge! Tangkap ini!" seru Sehun sambil men-dribble bola basket itu kearah Kris dan melemparnya.

"Yaps! Dapat. Chanyeol! Masukkan ini kedalam ring!" kata Kris sambil melempar basket itu kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan sigap dan memasukkan-nya ke dalam ring.

"Nice Slam Dunk, Yeol!" seru Kris sambil ber-tos ria dengan Chanyeol. "Thanks, ge,"

"Uwaaa... Hei, Kyungsoo-hyung! Kembalikan camilanku!" seru Tao sambil berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang merebut camilannya. "Yap, jika kau menangkapku!" sahut Kyungsoo sambil terus berlari. "Tentu saja." Kata Tao sambil mengejar Kyungsoo berputar mengelilingi lapangan basket yang tidak terlalu luas.

Luhan tertawa lepas melihat tingkah mereka. "Hah... Hah... Aku lelah. Ini camilanmu," kata Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. "Tak selera lagi. Hah... Hah..." jawab Tao sambil menaruh camilan yang disodorkan Kyungsoo di tanah.

"Hahahaha..." yang lain tertawa lepas melihat tingkah 2 anak polos ini. "Hei, sini, Kyung! Tao!" panggil Xiumin sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Mereka berdua menghampiri sahabatnya yang lain yang sudah duduk membentuk lingkaran. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Kai. Dan Tao duduk disebelah Kris. Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. "Kau lelah, chagi?" goda Kai. "Menggelikan," sungut Kyungsoo sebal. "Hahahahaha..." yang lainnya kembali tergelak.

"Sudah, sudah. Nanti, menangis seperti Chanyeol kemarin," kata Luhan. "Kita istirahat dulu,"

Mereka memakan camilan ditengah-tengah mereka. Disertai oleh candaan yang membuat mereka tergelak. Tapi, salah satu diantara mereka berkata,

"Aku punya firasat yang buruk,"  
Semuanya terdiam dan melihat kearah Luhan. "Wae?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, perasaanku gusar sekali. Lalu, aneh sekali rasanya. Seperti ada yang bergejolak," kata Luhan gelisah.

Sehun menarik Luhan agar bersandar dibahunya. "Mungkin itu hanya firasatmu, hyung," kata Sehun sambil mengelus surai cokelat Luhan. "Iya, ge. Sebenarnya, sih, aku juga seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya itu hanya firasat," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kalian bicara apa, sih? Tak usah dipikirkan." Kata Baekhyun. "Kita jalan-jalan saja," ajak Suho. "Ajakan yang bagus. Kajja!" kata Chen sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Xiumin.

...

"Perasaanku makin tidak enak, Kyung," kata Luhan sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo. "Sama, ge," balas Kyungsoo cepat. "Soo baby, sini!" kata Kai. "Menggelikan," kata Kyungsoo. Ia menghampiri Kai. "Mwoya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sih. Hanya ingin memanggilmu," kata Kai. "Yak!" Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Kai.

"Tunggu! Kalian mendengar suara tidak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memincingkan matanya. "Suara apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Pasang telinga baik-baik!" kata Baekhyun

"Sepertinya ramai sekali. Dimana, ne?" ucap Xiumin. "Kita ikuti saja suaranya," usul Tao. "Ide bagus. Kajja!"

 ** _Jangan mendekat..._**

 ** _Itu berbahaya..._**

 ** _Akan menjadi memori..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Yang pahit..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mereka mengikuti sumber suara yang ramai itu. "Hei! L-lihat itu!" kata Lay sambil menunjuk ke satu arah. "Ada a... Astaga!" kata Suho tersentak.

12 namja ini terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Keramaian itu, sebuah bencana. Yeah, mereka sedang bertengkar hebat. Saling mukul memukul. Banyak yang tergeletak berlumuran darah. Senjata tajam dimana-mana.

"O-oh. Ya Tuhan, ini kenapa?" tanya Luhan khawatir. "Sebaiknya, kita menjauh," kata Kris. "Kita berpegangan tangan bersama," kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Yang lain mengangguk, saling berpegangan tangan satu sama lain, dan berbalik ke belakang...  
Tapi,

 ** _Bencana?_**

 ** _Tentu saja._**

 ** _Bahkan, mengalahkan bencana terbesar sekalipun_**

 ** _Ciiit..._**

 ** _BRAK_**

Sebuah truk tergelincir menabrak 12 namja ini. Keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Tapi, mereka masih saling berpegangan tangan. Seolah, tidak akan berpisah kapanpun.

Kerumunan orang itu seketika melihat kearah 12 namja itu. "HEI! KITA TOLONG MEREKA!" seru seseorang sambil mengajak yang lainnya.

Mereka mendekati 12 namja ini. "K-kasihan. Mereka masih sangat muda," ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya sambil mengusap dahi Kyungsoo. "Kita bawa mereka saja," usul seorang namja. "Iya, aku setuju,"

Mereka melepaskan genggaman erat tangan 12 namja ini. Membuat mereka...  
Berpisah...

 ** _Kau tahu?_**

 ** _Memori ini tidak buruk._**

 ** _Tapi, pahit_**

Beberapa orang membawa mereka dengan cepat ketempat yang berbeda. Tanpa, ada hasrat untuk mengumpulkan mereja jadi satu dahulu.

Tapi, sadarlah.  
Ada satu memori yang tersimpan. Mungkin, mereka akan mengetahuinya sangat lama. Memori itu tersimpan di saku mereka. Yang mungkin tidak akan dibongkar oleh orang lain. Menanti mereka untuk membongkarnya sendiri.

 ** _Flashback off_**

 ** _..._**

Yeah, setidaknya itu memori yang mereka ingat. Saat mereka melihat sebuah foto kebersamaan yang tersimpan erat didalam lemari mereka. Bahkan, orangtua 'angkat' mereka sendiri yang merahasiakan memori ini.

 _"_ _Mereka sahabatku. Tapi, aku terlambat mengetahui memori itu,"-Luhan_

 _"Mengapa orang-orang memisahkan kita? Padahal, kita saling menggengam agar bersama,"-Kyungsoo_

 _"Dunia ini kejam. Aku ingin bertemu mereka,"-Baekhyun_

 _"Tapi, aku tak tahu mereka masih sepertiku atau tidak? Mereka masih ada tidak? Atau, lupa?"-Xiumin  
"Kuyakin mereka masih ada. Tapi, aku juga tidak yakin mereka ingat,"-Lay_

 _"Terlalu berharga. Dan, terlalu bodohuntuk dilupakan. Lalu, bagaimana?"-Tao_

 _"Bahkan, dibahuku ini sudah sering menjadi tempat sandaran seseorang. Dia sangat berharga,"-Sehun_

 _"Bibirku. Yang tak bisa aku lepaskan lama-lama dari bibirnya. Sekarang, itu sangat terasa,"-Kai_

 _"Pelukan yang terkadang menyertai. Baru terasa menyakitkan. Seakan, berfungsi untuk menancapkan pisau lebih dalam,"-Chanyeol_

 _"Mengapa kami dipisahkan? Seandainya ada alasan. Mengapa, tidak diberitahu sejak dulu?"-Chen_

 _"Mengapa mereka tega memisahkan kita? Mengapa semuanya tidak ada yang adil padaku!"-Suho_

 _"Waktu ini sangat tidak tepat. Sangat menyakitkan,"-Kris_

 ** _..._**

Luhan sudah menghentikan raungannya. Tapi, tidak dengan isakannya. Kedua orangtua angkatnya meninggal. Dan, dia baru tahu jika itu orang tua angkatnya. Setelah, ia melihat selembar foto di lemari Eomma-nya. Saat dia akan mencari sebuah buku miliknya dulu. Foto 7 tahun yang lalu. Dan harusnya dia sudah tahu 6 tahun yang lalu dan mungkin, sekarang mereka bersama.

"Aku tak tahu maksud dari semua ini. Tapi, ini sangat tidak lucu," katanya sambil mengusap air matanya. "Aku harus bersama mereka lagi," kata Luhan membulatkan tekadnya.

 ** _..._**

"Eomma mengapa berbohong pada Kyungie? Eomma jahat! Eomma tidak sayang Kyungie, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak. Eomma-nya menggeleng. Eomma-nya baru saja pulang dari toko dan mendengar tangisan serta barang pecah dari kamar Kyungsoo, anaknya. Ehm, anak angkatnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kyungie. Dulu, kalian dibawa oleh orang berbeda. Dan, mungkin, kalian amnesia. Karena, kepala kalian mengeluarkan banyak darah," jelas Eomma angkatnya sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. "Hiks..." isak Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Eomma-nya. "Kalau kau mau mencari mereka, eomma akan membantumu,"  
"Jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo. Eomma-nya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Gomawo, eomma," "Cheonnma, chagiya,"

 ** _..._**

"Baekkie, jangan buat eomma dan appa cemas. Kajja. Kau sudah menangis berjam-jam," kata Taeyeon, noona angkat Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau, noona!" seru Baekhyun.

Taeyeon memandang dongsaeng-nya kasihan. "Noona tahu perasaanmu. Noona akan bicara pada eomma dan appa untuk membantu kalian bersama lagi," kata Taeyeon sambil mengusap dahi Baekhyun. "Gomawo, noona." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang tak usah menangis,"

 ** _..._**

"Ne, eomma. Aku sudah tahu," ucap Xiumin. "Sudah patutnya kau mengetahui itu," jawab eomma angkatnya. "Tapi, mengapa eomma baru mengatakannya? Kenapa eomma? Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau amnesia. Sepertinya, kalian semua amnesia," kata eomma-nya. Xiumin tetap menangis dengan sesegukan. "Eomma memperbolehkan kalian bersama lagi. Eomma tahu rasanya. Maafkan eomma," kata Eomma-nya sambil menghapus air mata Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak, eomma,"

 ** _..._**

"Aku mohon, appa. Aku mohon. Aku ingin mencari mereka. Aku mohon, appa," kata Lay sambil menangis. Appa angkatnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi, kalian semua itu amnesia. Kau yakin mereka sudah ingat?" tanya appa-nya. "Aku yakin. Sangat yakin," jawab Lay. "Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu. Appa tidak melarang. Tapi, ini lama," kata appa-nya. "Tak masalah, appa." Kata Lay sambil menghapus air matanya. Appa-nya tersenyum. "Carilah. Appa berusaha membantumu,"

 ** _..._**

"Kau yakin?"

"Nde, ahjumma," jawab Tao dengan agak serak karena tangisannya. "Tapi, appa dan eomma-mu?" tanya Ahjumma-nya. "Mereka pasti mengerti. Tolong, ahjumma. Bantu aku," pinta Tao dengan sedikit memelas.

Ahjumma-nya menghela nafas panjang. "Memori itu berharga. Ahjumma membantu-mu kapan saja. Tenanglah," kata ahjumma-nya. Tao mengangguk cepat dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

 ** _..._**

"Jebal, eomma," kata Sehun sambil menggoyangkan lengan eomma angkatnya. "Ani," jawab eomma-nya singkat sedikit gelisah.

"Maksud eomma apa? Eomma bukan orangtua kandungku. Memang benar eomma yang merawatku. Tapi, mereka itu lebih tahu aku. Aku sudah hampir 10 tahun bersama mereka. Sedangkan, aku baru 5 tahun bersama eomma. Eomma tidak bisa merasakannya, kah?" tanya Sehun dengan suara tercekat. "Asal kau 1 minggu lagi menetap disini," putus eomma-nya. Sehun berkata, "Baiklah, eomma,"

 ** _..._**

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pembangkang, hah?" suara appa angkat Kai meninggi.

"Sejak appa merahasiakan memori berharga ini!" balas Kai. "Kau butuh waktu!" bentak appa-nya.

"Ini waktu yang tak tepat, appa! Seharusnya, appa memberi tahu aku sejak dulu. Aku mungkin bisa berkumpul bersama mereka dan tetap akan menganggap appa adalah appa kandungku. Tapi, sikap appa membuatku muak! Muak, appa!" kata Kai dengan mata yang mulai berair. Appa-nya menghela nafas panjang. "Terserah kau,"

 ** _..._**

Chanyeol merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan izin dari kedua orangtua angkatnya semalam. Jadi, ia segera menyiapkan barang. Tapi, orangtua-nya sedang pergi hari ini.

Tak masalah baginya,  
Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Mudah-mudahan," gumamnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan rumahnya.

 ** _..._**

"Mianhae, eomma. Aku tak mau meninggalkan eomma. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa diam saja," tangis Chen didalam pelukan eomma-nya.

"Eomma paham, nak. Tidak masalah. Eomma mengerti dan eomma mengizinkanmu. Baik-baik, ne. Eomma menyayangimu," kata eomma angkatnya sambil mengelus rambut Chen

 ** _..._**

"Appa, jebal buka pintunya. Appa, aku mohon. Hiks... Appa... Hiks..." isak Suho sambil mengetuk pintu itu dari dalam. Well, ya... Appa-nya itu sangat mengkekang Suho dan agak kasar dengan Suho. 2 hari yang lalu, Suho tak sengaja menjatuhkan kopi appa angkatnya. Dan, berakhir, appa-nya menarik surai hitam Suho dengan kasar. Kejam memang. Tak adil.

"Appa tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu! Diam lah kau dikamar!" kata Appa-nya. "A-appa... Hiks..." tangis Suho sambil terduduk dan menangis di antara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. _'Mengapa appa selalu kejam padaku? Dunia tak adil! Aku tak sanggup jika selalu diperlakukan seperti ini...'_ batin Suho.

Appa Suho adalah orangtua paling kejam. Entah beberapa banyak lebam di tubuhnya dan sakit dihatinya. Appa-nya sangat suka memukul tubuh Suho. Padahal hanya sedikit kesalahannya.

"Mianhae, appa. Aku sudah tak sanggup," bisik Suho sambil cepat-cepat membereskan barangnya dan kabur lewat jendela kamarnya.

 ** _..._**

"Masa bodoh! Aku tak mau tahu. Mau appa atau eomma marah atau mengamuk. Bukan urusanku. Lagipula, aku bukan anak kandungnya. Sudahlah, tak usah urusi aku. Urus tugas kalian!" kata Kris saat ada pelayan dirumahnya yang menahannya pergi.

"T-tapi, nanti saya bisa dipecat," kata pelayan itu.  
"Bukan urusanku! Aku tak mau tahu!" bentak Kris sambil berlari keluar rumah.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Memang agak lama.  
Tapi, jika sama-sama berjuang,  
Itu tak akan lama. _**

**_Perjuangan itu akan ada hasilnya.  
Sehabis kabut kelam,  
Pasti, ada mentari indah yang menggantikannya..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _8 bulan setelahnya..._**

Luhan terduduk di taman. Taman? Ya, taman. Taman tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Akhirnya, setelah 8 bulan mencari, dia bertemu tempat yang menyimpan sejuta memori berharga ini. Entah mengapa, hati Luhan menjadi berdebar. Tapi, ia bersyukur, setidaknya, ia tahu tempat ini.

Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat bekas kepingan kaca truk yang terguling dan membuat mereka berpisah didekat sini. ia tak bisa tenang. Menghembuskan nafas kasar, melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Ugh, dia bosan. Terlelap sebentar tidak salah kan?

 ** _10 minutes ago..._**

Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan. Luhan tersentak dan perlahan melihat kebelakang. Ia menganga tak percaya. "K-kyung?" tanyanya memastikan. "Kau, Luhan-ge?"

"Oh, aku merindukanmu," kata Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo membalasnya. "A-aku juga,"

"Aku tak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini. Aku masih tidak percaya," kata Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada sahabatnya ini. "Nde. Aku juga, gege. "Ini seperti sebuah fantasi," gumam Luhan.

 ** _..._**

Keempat namja berjalan beriringan. Tapi, tidak saling melihat satu sama lain. Gugup. Ya, gugup.

Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan ketaman bersama. Tapi, mereka masih saling tidak percaya.

"Ka-kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat 4 namja memasuki pekarangan taman itu sambil menunduk. Sontak, 4 namja itu menegakkan kepalanya. "Kyungsoo-hyung? Luhan-ge?" kata Tao. 2 namja yang sudah sampai dahulu itu mengangguk.

Mereka berenam saling berpelukan melepas rindu dan saling menangis. "Aku tak bisa mempercayai-nya..." kata Baekhyun. "Bahkan, basket milik namjachingu kita masih ada disana," kata Lay sambil menunjuk sebuah lapangan basket 7 meter dari taman itu.

Luhan mendekati sebuah pohon.

"Goresan kita masih ada disini," ucapnya sambil menyentuh dan mengelus sebuah goresan dipohon. Bertuliskan,

 ** _Always Together Forever..._**

Suara derap langkah kaki yang sedang berlari terdengar di pendengaran keenam namja ini. "Siapa itu?" gumam Baekhyun.

Seorang namja datang ditaman itu dengan terengah-engah dan menjatuhkan dirinya tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Nafasnya sangat tak beraturan. Wajahnya memerah karena lelah.

"M-myeonie hyung?" panggil Lay tak percaya. Suho sedikit mendongak dan tersenyum. Setelah itu gelap...

 ** _..._**

 ** _Memang sulit dipercaya.  
Tapi, ini adalah hal yang paling terindah.  
Memori itu akhirnya terwujud._**

 ** _Walau, awalnya sangat kelam.  
Tapi, akhirnya akan bersinar  
Dan akan melihat pintu keluar dari labirin fantasi ini..._**

 ** _..._**

Perlahan, Suho mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Ia rasa, ia tadi pingsan saat sampai ditaman ini. Dia sangat lelah. Terkadang, bayangan appa-nya yang suka berbuat semena-mena padanya muncul dan menghantuinya. Membuatnya terus berlari dari bayang itu.

"Myeonie hyung, kau sudah sadar?" suara lembut seorang namja istimewa terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Kepalanya berada dipaha namja itu. Dan, tangan namja yang istimewa baginya itu ada di pipinya. "Zhangie?" lirih Suho sambil menyentuh tangan Lay yang berada di wajahnya.

"Nde. Ini aku, hyung," kata Lay sambil meneteskan air matanya. Sontak, Suho terbangun dan memeluk Lay. "Aku merindukanmu, Zhangie. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Suho. Lay tersenyum tipis. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," kata Lay sambil melepaskan pelukan Suho. "Lihat kebelakang,"

Suho melihat kebelakangnya. 10 namja tersenyum kearahnya. Dan ia melihat Kyungsoo juga Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Serta, senyum lebar khas Chanyeol.

"Saat datang, aku melihat kau pingsan sambil dipeluk Lay-hyung. Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Chen. Suho menceritakan semuanya. Tentang appa-nya yang kejam padanya. Dan ketakutannya.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Kita akan semua pasti akan selalu bersama setelah ini," kata Lay. "Benar," sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kris menghampiri namjachingu-nya. Lalu, memeluk mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Aku ingin kau bersandar lagi dibahu-ku. Aku menyukai itu," kata Sehun sambil mengelus surai cokelat Luhan. "Aku juga menyukainya, Hunnie," kata Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kissable Kyungsoo yang sangat ia rindukan. Rasanya sangat manis. Masih sama. Ia melumatnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo membalas lumatan Kai. Dan mata mereka saling bertatapan lembut.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu, Baekkie," kata Chanyeol. "Aku juga," jawabnya.  
"Kau makin manis dan cantik saja. Aku jadi lebih mencintaimu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat. "Aku juga, Yeollie," balas Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Chanyeol juga.

"Minnie-hyung," kata Chen sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Xiumin. "Ne, Chennie?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chen.  
"Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Chen sambil mengecup bibir Xiumin singkat dan lembut. "Aku lebih merindukanmu, Chennie," jawab Xiumin sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas Chen yang menyapu kulit wajahnya. Chen tersenyum dan mengecup kening Xiumin.

"Ugh, aku merindukanmu, panda," kata Kris sambil sedikit mengangkat tubuh Tao hingga tidak menapak tanah. "O-oh, turunkan aku, gege. Ish," gerutunya. Kris terkekeh pelan dan menurunkan tubuh Tao.  
Kris menekan lembut kepala Tao agar bersandar di dada-nya. Lalu, ia mengecup puncak kepala Tao yang menguar wangi permen. "Aroma-mu masih sama, panda," kata Kris sambil terus menggesekkan hidungnya di kepala Tao. "Kau juga, ge," kata Tao sambil memeluk erat Kris.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Fantasi?  
Memang bisa dibilang, iya.  
Tidak nyata.  
Kalau itu jawabannya, tidak.  
Ini semua nyata._**

 ** _Tapi, mengapa semua ada penderitaan diawal?  
Oh, ayolah,  
Inilah resiko dari suatu hal yang berharga._**

 ** _Tapi, bukankah sehabis merasakan sakit,  
Kita akan merasakan senang?  
Itu lebih tepatnya..._**

 ** _..._**

"A-aku tak percaya. Rumah ini masih utuh dan sama seperti dulu," kata Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. 12 namja ini berdiri mematung didepan sebuah rumah. Rumah bercat krem yang sudah kusam karena hampir 7 tahun mereka meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Ini sulit dipercaya. Oh, aku merindukan semuanya," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya. "Kita masuk dulu," ajak Chanyeol. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Baekhyun. "Nde. Kuncinya saja tidak ada," gumam Sehun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya.

Matanya terlihat mencari sesuatu dan mendekati sebuah pot bunga. Dulu, itu ada bunga mawar. Tapi, sudah pasti layu dan mati. "Kenapa, Yeol?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Seingatku, dulu kita suka menyimpan kunci disini," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat pot itu dan melihatnya. "Tapi, mengapa tidak ada?" gumamnya.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" seru Xiumin. "Waeyo, ge?" tanya Tao. "Hm, kau bongkar isi pot itu. Kurasa tidak hanya kunci yang ada disana," kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum misterius. "Hah? Baiklah," kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Lalu, dia menumpahkan isi tanah dipot itu.

Kotak? Sebuah kotak kecil?  
"Apa itu, hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Mollayo, Hun. Aku sudah lupa," kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk kepalanya berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Buka saja," ucap Baekhyun sambil merebut kotak itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

Isinya kunci dan kertas. Tunggu! Kertas?  
"Ini kuncinya. Ini kertas? Kertas apa?" kata Baekhyun sambil membuka gulungan kertas itu.

 ** _Kita tak akan pernah berpisah.  
Seandainya iya,  
Kita akan kembali kapan saja kesini.  
Kita sudah membuat janji persahabatan.  
Dan, kunci ini tandanya.  
Rumah ini juga tanda dan bukti persahabatan kita..._**

 ** _-Always Together Forever-  
-We never forget our memories-_**

Baekhyun membacakan isi kertas itu. Sudah kusam memang. Tapi, tak masalah.

"Ini..." gumam Lay tak percaya. "Ini tulisan tanganmu, Zhangie. Yeah, walaupun itu kita yang mengucapkan," kata Suho sambil mengelus pipi Lay lembut. Lay tersenyum. "Aku mengingatnya,"

"Kajja! Kita masuk kedalam!" ajak Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu itu dengan kunci. "YEAH! BERHASIL!" pekik mereka bersamaan saat pintu itu mulai terbuka.

Dan wajah heran terpatri jelas saat memasuki rumah ini. "Masih utuh? Tidak cacat sedikitpun?" kata Kyungsoo agak shock. Terkejut? Sangat. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Isi rumah ini masih utuh. Utuh!

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ini keajaiban.  
Keajaiban dari badai kelam itu._**

 ** _Dan, mentari cerah menyambutnya.  
Memberikan kehangatan dan,  
Keajaiban itu..._**

 ** _..._**

Mereka sontak menjatuhkan barang bawaan masing-masing dan menganga tak percaya. "Kita lanjut masuk dulu," ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat tas-nya lagi.

Mereka masuk ke rumah itu lagi. Tangan Luhan menyentuh sebuah almari didekat ruang televisi. Isinya, ya, hanya beberapa figura foto mereka. "Ya Tuhan, mukaku masih sangat absurd," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa saat melihat sebuah figura foto dirinya didalam almari itu. "Hahahaha..."

"Ugh, itu foto saat kita pertama kali jadian, Kai," kata Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke-salah satu foto. "Nde. Ditaman itu juga. Hehehehe..." ucap Kai sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah. Kita ke istirahat ke kamar dulu," rengek Tao. "Yasudah. Bersih-bersihnya besok saja," kata Kris sambil mengandeng tangan Tao ke ruang belakang. Diikuti lainnya.

Setelah itu, terpampanglah 6 kamar yang saling berhadapan. Ditengah depan kamar itu sendiri ada karpet panjang yang mungkin dulu, mereka sering bersantai disini.

Dipintu kamar itu sendiri ada gantungan yang masing-masing bertuliskan,

 ** _Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan's room_**

 ** _Kim Jongin and D.O Kyungsoo's room_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun's room_**

 ** _Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok's room_**

 ** _Kim Joonmyeon and Zhang Yixing's room_**

 ** _Wu Yifan and Hwang Zitao's room_**

"Gantungan kamar itu masih ada," kata Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Dulu, kau marah saat disatukan kamar dengan Chanyeol-hyung," kata Tao. "Tapi, besoknya, mereka jadian," sahut Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya malu. "Hish! Kalian masih ingat saja," ucap Baekhyun.

"Karena foto ini," kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan foto yang menjadi hal utama terungkapnya memori dan terwujudnya kembali memori itu. Yang lainnya mengangguk. "Kita istirahat dulu. Dah!" kata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun kekamar mereka. "Dah! Kami juga!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _Bersatu kembali.  
Itu sangat menyenangkan._**

 ** _Semoga saja,  
Selalu seperti ini..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Kim Joonmyeon and Zhang Yixing's room..._**

Lay memainkan jemarinya dibahu Suho. Dia sedang bersandar di pelukan Suho. "Aku merindukanmu, Myeonie hyung," ucap Lay sambil terus memainkan jemarinya. "Aku juga," jawab Suho sambil menggesekkan hidungnya di rambut Lay yang menguar aroma vanilla mint.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Suho. "H-hyung? Kau menangis?" tanya Lay saat merasakan rambutnya agak basah. "Tak apa," jawab Suho. Tak sengaja, Lay melihat beberapa luka lebam di lengan dan sedikit di wajahnya.

"Hyung, ini kenapa?" tanya Lay sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengelus wajah Suho lembut. Suho menghapus air matanya. "Uljima, hyung. Jawab aku," kata Lay sambil menghapus jejak airmata Suho. "Ini perbuatan appa angkatku," jawab Suho. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lay khawatir.

"Saat aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan, appa selalu memukulku. Atau, mengurungku dikamar. Saat itu, aku tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi appa. Sungguh, aku tak sengaja. Tapi, dia menarik rambutku kasar dan mendorongku sampai jatuh. Itu tidak masalah. Sekarang ada kau disampingku. Aku sudah sangat bahagia," ujar Suho sambil mengusap pipi Lay yang wajahnya menyiratkan dia sangat khawatir. "A-appa mu tega sekali. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lay lagi. Nada bicaranya sangat cemas. Dia meneteskan air matanya.

"Ssst... Mengapa kau menangis? Hm? Sst... sudahlah, aku tak apa. Uljima, baby... Uljima..." kata Suho sambil kembali memeluk Lay. "Aku khawatir denganmu. Hiks..." jawab Lay.

"Sudahlah... Sekarang kita semua sudah bersama. Kita semua akan selalu bersama," kata Suho sambil mengangkat dagu Lay lembut dan menghapus airmata Lay.

CHU

Suho mencium Lay dan melumat bibir cherry itu lembut. Dia rindu dengan rasa manis bibir merah ini. Sudah lama sekali...

Lay membalas lumatan Suho dibibirnya. Dan membuka mulutnya memberi akses lidah Suho bertarung dengan lidahnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Semua itu sudah direncanakan Tuhan.  
Kita hanya bisa menjalaninya.  
Tuhan hanya memberikan cobaan sampai batas mampu kita._**

 ** _Jadi, yakinlah,  
Kita semua PASTI bisa melewatinya.  
Entah itu, memori yang manis.  
Ataupun pahit..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _7 years later..._**

"HUNXIIII! KEMBALIKAN MAINAN-KU!" teriak Chanhyun dengan suaranya yang melengking. "TIDAK MAU!" tolak Hunxi dengan suara yang tak kalah melengking. "Zhangmyeon, bantu aku!" seru Hunxi. Chanhyun berlari mengejar Hunxi dan Zhangmyeon. "AWAS YAA!" pekiknya

"Tap, tap, tap... Aku akan menjadi superstar. Ayo, bantu aku!" kata Mindae sambil memainkan Barbie-nya dengan Kyungin dan Zifan. "Kajja, kita memilih baju untuk superstar baru ini. Yeay, yeay!" ucap Kyungin sambil menggerakkan tangan Barbie itu untuk tos dengan Barbie milik Mindae dan Zifan.

Orangtua mereka melihat sambil terkadang terkekeh pelan. Lalu, saling pandang dan mengomentari tingkah anak-anaknya. Aku perkenalkan keluarga kecil yang menyatu jadi keluarga besar dalam satu rumah sejuta memori ini dulu.

 **Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan,  
** Mereka mempunyai seorang buah hati yang mereka beri nama **Oh Hunxi.** Tampan dan putih seperti Sehun. Lembut dan penyayang seperti Luhan. Tapi, hiperaktif dan agak jahil.

 **Kim Jongin and Kim Kyungsoo  
Kim Kyungin**, adalah nama dari buah hati mereka. Seorang yeoja kecil manis yang memiliki paras manis seperti Kyungsoo dan kulit tan seperti Kai.

 **Park Chanyeol and Park Baekhyun  
** Kedua pasangan ribut ini mempunyai anak yang juga ribut dan gaduh seperti mereka. Namanya, **Park Chanhyun.** Tinggi jakung seperti Chanyeol dan suara bagus agak melengking seperti Baekhyun.

 **Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok  
** Gadis kecil yang imut dan feminim bernama, **Kim Mindae**. Pipinya chubby seperti Xiumin dan bola mata cokelat bening seperti Chen.

 **Kim Joonmyeon and Kim Yixing  
** Buah hati mereka seorang adalah namja kecil yang periang. Memiliki wajah angelic seperti Suho dan lesung pipit seperti Lay. Namanya, **Kim Zhangmyeon**

 **Wu Yifan and Wu Zitao  
Wu Zifan **adalah nama buah hati mereka. Yeoja kecil yang memiliki sorot mata tajam seperti Kris dan sifat polos seperti Tao. Penampilannya agak tomboy. Walaupun, dia juga feminim.

"HUNXIIII! ZHANGMYEON! KEMBALIKAAAAANN!" teriak Chanhyun dengan suara 7 oktaf-nya. Dan membuat ruangan itu hening.

"Huweee... Tangan Barbie-nya lepas," kata Kyungin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Gara-gara, Chanhyun teriak. Chanhyuuun! Benarkan ini!" ucap Kyungin lagi. "Aku malas, Kyungin-ie. Aku mau mengejar, HEI HUNXI! ZHANGMYEON!" kata Chanhyun tak perduli sambil terus berlari mengejar Hunxi dan Zhangmyeon.

Kyungin mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, eomma-nya. "Hiks... Eomma, Barbie milik Kyungin rusak. Huwee..." tangis Kyungin sambil mencengkram baju Kyungsoo. Kai membalikkan badan Kyungin dan menggendongnya.

"Anak appa yang manis ini mengapa menangis? Nanti tidak manis seperti eomma lagi, lho," kata Kai sambil mengelus rambut Kyungin. "Barbie Kyungin rusak appa," adu Kyungin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Kai. Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat sikap anaknya yang manja dengan appa-nya. "Sudah. Nanti kita beli lagi, ne. Kyungin? Kyungin?" panggil Kai sambil melihat kearah Kyungin yang ternyata terlelap di bahu Kai. Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam kecokelat-an Kyungin dan mengecup kening anak itu. "Tidurlah, Kyungin. Hihi," kata Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, aku minta camilan," rengek Mindae pada Xiumin. "Mindae mau apa, sayang?" tanya Xiumin lembut. "Mindae mau biskuit yang seperti dibeli oleh appa kemarin," kata Mindae sambil menarik-narik baju Chen disebelah Xiumin. "Nde. Nanti appa belikan, sayang," jawab Chen sambil mengusak rambut Mindae.

"Zifan, bereskan mainannya, ne?" kata Tao. "Nde, eomma. Ugh, appa bantu aku mengangkat rumah Barbie ini. Beraat," kata Zifan. Kris tersenyum dan menghampiri Zifan. "Pasti princess kecil. Ayo cepat bereskan!" kata Kris sambil membantu Zifan membereskan mainannya. Diringi senyum dari Tao yang melihat mereka.

"Hosh... Hosh... Aku lelah, Chanhyun. Ini ambillah mainanmu," kata Hunxi sambil melempar mobil-mobilan Chanhyun pada pemiliknya itu sendiri. "Tidak selera untuk main lagi!" gerutu Chanbyun sambil melempar mobil-mobilan itu kearah appa-nya. "Eh, mianhae appa. Chanhyun tidak sengaja!" seru Chanhyun dan membuat Baekhyun juga Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun dan Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Hunxi yang hiperaktif itu. Sebelas duabelas dengan Chanhyun, lah...

"Oh, Zhangmyeon baby. Kau lelah, ne?" tanya Lay pada anaknya itu. "Ne, eomma. Aku mau tidur. Tapi, eomma dan appa temani, nde?" kata Zhangmyeon. "Siap, Zhangmyeon baby. Sini!" kata Suho sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Zhangmyeon menarik tangan Lay kedekat Suho. Lalu, Suho menggendong Zhangmyeon yang perlahan terlelap digendongannya. Lay mengelus pipi Zhangmyeon. "Wajahnya angelic seperti kau, yeobo," kata Lay sambil tersenyum kearah Suho. "Dia juga memiliki lesung pipit sepertimu," balas Suho sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Zhangmyeon yang sudah tertidur itu.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ramai, tentu...  
Tapi, keramaian itulah yang membuka memori baru dalam kehidupan. _**

**_Berawal dari memori kelam.  
Se-kelam badai._**

 ** _Tapi,  
Semua akan tergantikan oleh memori baru.  
Yang pasti memori baru lebih baik.  
Layaknya secerah mentari pagi._**

 ** _Memori buruk dalam labirin itu telah menemukan cahaya.  
Cahaya indah._**

 ** _Seindah memori yang baru akan terbentuk untuk menggantikan memori pahit yang selalu terkenang..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yawloh...

FF macam apa ini?

Ngetiknya tengah malem sampe se-jam sebelum sahur.

Lagi pengen aja buat kayak ini :v

Tau ah, banyak bacot...

Yang jelas,

Setelah read, musti review.

Kalau kagak?

Gue doain elu dicivok sooman...

sekian,

terima kasih


End file.
